370
Josette and her father arrive. Angelique uses witchcraft to cause Barnabas to choke. Synopsis Teaser : Time has been suspended at Collinwood. It waits for the completion of an uncertain and frightening journey into the past. Back to the year 1795. The young woman who has made this strange journey has already learned that over the years the history of the Collins family has somehow been twisted to conceal certain truths. She will soon learn that the past holds as much evil and terror as the present. Angelique enters the empty parlor and examines a toy soldier she had concealed in the pocket of her dress. When Jeremiah Collins comes downstairs, she inquires about the toy soldier and learns that it once belonged to Barnabas Collins. Jeremiah offers to return it to the playroom, but Angelique asks to keep it a little while longer. After he leaves, Angelique secretly conspires to use the toy soldier to make Barnabas suffer. Act I Angelique hides the toy soldier when Victoria Winters enters the room. The two women meet for the first time, and Victoria offers her friendship. Angelique, with other things on her mind, leaves. Soon, Jeremiah returns and expresses his hope that Victoria has decided to stay. She points out her having little choice in the matter, and voices her fear of Abigail Collins who continues to accuse her of being a witch. Jeremiah reassures her, again promising to protect her. It is clear he is quite taken with Victoria, but his resemblance to Burke Devlin upsets her. Act II In her bedroom, Angelique plans to use the toy soldier and a handkerchief belonging to Barnabas in an effort to make him sorry for ever having rejected her. There is a knock at the door, and Angelique quickly hides these instruments. She is surprised to find that her visitor is Barnabas himself. He apologizes for last night's events, and expresses his desire to be only friends with Angelique. She, however, believes his presence means he still cares for her. Angelique embraces him, reminding Barnabas of the passionate nights they spent together in Martinique. Barnabas, in a moment of weakness, kisses her before breaking away. He admits that Angelique is difficult to resist, but he tells her he will not be drawn to her anymore. Barnabas begs her to stop making things difficult for him. Angelique, hurt and growing increasingly angry, asks Barnabas to leave. Once he goes, Angelique locks the door and retrieves both the handkerchief and the toy soldier. She restrains herself from taking action yet. Instead, she decides to wait until Josette du Prés arrives so that his fiancée can witness Barnabas suffering. Act III That afternoon, a carriage arrives at the Old House and Victoria comes downstairs to find a man who resembles Sam Evans. This is André du Prés, who expresses his ire for no one having greeted them at the ship, no carriage waiting for them in Boston and no family greeting for the bride. The bride herself, Josette, enters and Victoria is amazed by her resemblance to Maggie Evans. André continues to rant until Jeremiah arrives to greet the new arrivals. Josette notices Victoria staring at her, and Victoria apologizes before leaving to check on Sarah Collins. Jeremiah invites Josette to wait in the parlor for Barnabas while he escorts André to their rooms. Josette starts to settle in, and is overjoyed when Angelique appears. The two young women express their excitement for their new surroundings in French. When Barnabas arrives, Josette rushes into his arms while Angelique privately seethes and plans her revenge. Act IV Josette sends Angelique to unpack her luggage. Alone together, Barnabas and Josette enjoy a warm reunion and express their love for each other. Angelique races back to her room, taking the toy soldier and the handkerchief from her dresser drawer. She ties the handkerchief around the toy soldier's neck and begins to tighten it. In the parlor, Barnabas and Josette are kissing when he starts to feel the effect of Angelique's spell. Angelique, now clearly revealed to be a witch with supernatural powers, relishes the pain she inflicts on Barnabas. She tightens the handkerchief even further. Choking, Barnabas reaches for his throat as he stumbles and collapses into a chair. Josette tries to comfort him, but she is helpless as Barnabas' condition worsens. He begins to gag and falls to the floor. Memorable quotes : Angelique: Hold him close, mademoiselle. Make the most of this moment. He won't be yours much longer! Dramatis personae * Anthony George as Jeremiah Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Ford as Andre DuPres * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette DuPres * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 371 * On the original release of Collection 4 this episode is listed mistakenly as "Episode 369" and with the airdate of "November 23, 1967". It was repaired on the 2012 reissue and disc 40 of the coffin set. * David Ford returns to the cast after an absence of 26 episodes. First appearance of Andre DuPres. This was the second character played by Ford in the original series. * First appearance of Josette DuPres as a living being. This was the second character played by Kathryn Leigh Scott in the original series. Previously the character had been seen as a ghost starting from 70. * There are no writer or director credits given for this episode. Story * It has been three months since Barnabas last saw Josette in Martinique. * Up until this point in the series, a connection between Victoria and Josette was strongly hinted at, going so far as several characters noting a resemblance between them. But this is not taken any further with the '1795' storyline, and would not be explored fully until the 1991 revival series. * The toy solider Angelique finds previously appeared in 331 when Sarah's ghost gave it to David as a protective charm. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Angelique: The toy soldier / Josette. * TIMELINE: Day 143 begins, and will end in 371. It was "last night" when Angelique and Barnabas talked. Victoria has been in 1795 for a few days. Bloopers and continuity errors * Twice, the sound of metal scraping against metal can be heard off-screen. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 370 on the IMDb0370